


New Futures

by Miracle720



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle720/pseuds/Miracle720
Summary: A fic I did for the winner of a contest over on my writing blog https://plusultranerd.tumblr.com/!Feedback/comments are greatly appreciated!





	New Futures

When Shinsou first realized that his feelings for you were more than just platonic, he was honestly a bit shocked. He wasn’t an idiot, and he was a teenager after all, so he definitely knew what a crush was, but he’d actually never really fallen for anyone. Growing up, it was hard enough for him to connect with people in general without being ridiculed or end up just being used for his quirk, so he’d never gotten close enough to someone to form any sort of romantic feelings. Yet, here he was, supposedly working on homework, however his mind kept wandering to you and it was driving him up the walls.

This wasn’t the first time where his mind had thoughtlessly lost track of his current situation and instead focused on some silly aspect about you, but lately it had been a lot more frustrating because he didn’t understand why. At first he had a perfectly rational explanation: it had been a while since he made a close friend that he actually didn’t mind eating lunch with or just chatting with, so it made sense that out of the few people he talked to, his mind would drift to you if it drifted at all. However, the more he got to know you and gain a few more friends, especially after the sports festival, it was still always you that would be on his mind when he least expected it. At first, even when he did think of you, it was generally just about things you had discussed that day or you telling him about how school was going, never failing to mention that you couldn’t wait until he got into the hero course too. It was strange, even he had sort of lost hope in the idea of becoming a hero, yet you still talked about his dream as if you were so sure it would happen.

Eventually, however, he realized his thoughts about you changed to him thinking about stupid things like how nice your hair looked that day or how rejuvenating your laugh was. Maybe it was because of that, or maybe it was your exceptional looks or inviting personality, or maybe…well, it could really be such a wide range of things that he could spend hours listing off to himself, but the answer to the question of what exactly was going on remained the same no matter what: somewhere along the way, he had fallen for you, and now he was hopelessly stuck between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand, in hindsight, he saw how infatuated he was with you and he knew not telling you about how he felt would just drive him mad until he did something stupid that he’d most likely regret. On the other hand, he couldn’t imagine someone like you ever liking him back and he didn’t think he could handle being rejected and ruining the friendship the two of you had spent months building up.

Either way, he had other things to worry about, so Shinsou pushed his thoughts and feelings aside and focused on the other things that were important in his life. He went on how he always did, though now it seemed every time he got to talk to you it felt..a bit painful. Every time he saw that smile on your face whenever he’d make a snarky comment or laugh at some stupid shit he said, it didn’t feel as heartwarming as it used to because now, it just felt like you were some god sent gift that would one day be taken away from him. Every day, he felt like he was inching closer and closer to just telling you how much you had brightened his days and made him feel appreciated and secure, like he had a home away from home, but then he’d remember that how perfect you were was exactly why he didn’t deserve you, even if you did, by some miracle, feel the same way for him as he felt for you.

Despite how torn he felt inside, you didn’t seem to notice much of a change in him other than him being maybe a bit more snarky than usual here or there, but on those days you just assumed he didn’t get much sleep or something. He was never mean and his snarky quips or sassy jokes never crossed any boundaries, so you had no reason to dislike him. In fact, lately it seemed it had been quite the opposite. It took weeks of your friends teasing you about how, when you were with him you looked like a doe-eyed middle schooler with a crush, and when you were away from him, you never failed to bring him up in the conversation. You had a crush, and a pretty bad one at that, but he seemed so cool and funny that you never thought someone like you would have a chance. In your eyes, it was like those lame, incredibly inaccurate high school themed movies where the huge nerd falls for the handsome and popular school heart throb, however in your story you were sure the ‘popular guy’ wouldn’t magically fall for the ‘nerd’ like they did in the movies.

You knew you liked him a lot, but you weren’t about to let that get in the way of what you had now and you knew you’d be happy even if you did just stay as friends so you tried not to worry about it too much. In the end, you both had something to say that would be music to the others ears that you simply wouldn’t say. You were noticeably, at least to your friends, getting a bit awkward whenever you were hanging out with Shinsou, but you didn’t notice that he was a bit off as well. Shinsou was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that a lot of things you’d mention would go in one ear and out the other, so when you made some offhand comment about how that ‘tiny little purple piece of garbage’ officially, and “finally”, had gotten expelled from your class and the school as a whole, he didn’t really think much of it.

What was noteworthy about the next day, however, was when he was pulled out of his class by Mr. Aizawa himself. Judging by the tone he gave when he asked to ‘Have a word with Hitoshi Shinsou’, Shinsou figured he had done something wrong, but his grades were pretty decent and he wasn’t exactly some juvenile delinquent, so he didn’t really know what was going on. Luckily, Aizawa was quick to get to the point when he seated Shinsou across from himself in one of the smaller meeting rooms in the building.

“How would you feel about joining the hero course.”

The question itself made Shinsou freeze up a bit as he waited for Aizawa to add something else, but he didn’t. Shinsou didn’t want to get his hopes up too much, so he tried to contain his excitement in response to those words and simply nodded his head while swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat.

“I’d..be interested.”

The blank look he was given was a bit concerning, it was always hard to tell what Aizawa was thinking, but Shinsou never had much contact with him so until now, he’d never been concerned about trying to read him anyways.

“Good. A place has opened up in 1-A and I suggested that you be the one to fill it. It’s going to take a lot of work to catch up and it’s going to be hell, but I think you’d be able to handle it. If that’s true, then I’d need your consent to officially move you into the course.” Aizawa spoke in a serious tone, even more so than usual as if to drive home the idea that this wouldn’t be as simple as sitting down in 1-A’s classroom and jumping into the lessons, before sliding over a small packet of papers that had a little space for a signature at the bottom.

On the outside, Shinsou was as stone faced as ever, but on the inside he was absolutely losing his mind. He’d always dreamed about the day he’d get the opportunity to be a hero, but he never thought those dreams would come true so he had no idea how to react. He was feeling scared and exhilarated and a bit sick to his stomach because of it, but when Aizawa cleared his throat he realized he had yet to move an inch or say a word. As nervous as he was, there was no way he could turn this opportunity down so he picked up the pen sitting off to the side and signed his name at the bottom, not even bothering to read the paper itself as he assumed it was just about safety and whatnot. After that, Aizawa took the paper and stood up and Shinsou did the same, bowing slightly and muttering out a simple ‘Thank you’ as he was still a bit lost for words.

“It’s not one hundred percent confirmed, but I believe you’ll be joining class 1-A very soon, so prepare yourself. You can get back to your class for now though.”

As Shinsou made his way back to his class, his eyes still trained on the ground as he floated along, still in a state of shock, he figured the first people he should talk to about this should have been his parents, but the only person he wanted to tell was you. His parents had supported him, but he had sensed that they had been a bit less hopeful just as he had, but you never failed to act like his dream of becoming a hero was sure to come true no matter what, and now it was so close that he could almost grasp it. He had learned to not text you during class because you impulsively had to check it right then, which often got you in trouble, but this time he decided to do so anyways, asking you to stop and talk to him outside once classes were over.

It was stupid how the little thumbs up emoji you sent him back made his cheeks feel warm as he shoved his phone back into his pocket before finally entering his own classroom again, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t just that which made him feel nervous. If this did happen, he’d be in the same class as you were in, which sounded great at first thought because that meant he’d be able to spend more time with you, but that also meant his feelings for you would only fester up that much faster. Still, it wasn’t like he was going to turn down the opportunity of a lifetime just because he was too much of a coward to confess his feelings to his crush so there wasn’t all that much he could do about it anyways.

You, on the other hand, were also nervous, but for a completely different reason. It wasn’t often that Shinsou texted you in the middle of class and the fact that he was specifically asking to meet up right when school got out without saying why made you a bit excited and anxious to find out what was going on. Because of your anxiousness, you were practically jumping off the walls for the remaining half hour of class and when it was finally time to leave, you were out in seconds and you got to the front entrance of UA just as fast, practically running right into Shinsou as you did so.

“WHAT HAPPENED!?”

You didn’t plan on screaming in his face like that, but it just sort of came out that way and you were too excited to hear what he had to say to care. Luckily, he didn’t seem surprised in the least bit and simply laughed before giving you that infamously lazy grin.

“If you stop yelling I might tell you. But to put it simply, you might be getting some competition soon, and I really hoping you’re ready to get your ass kicked.”

When you whacked him on the side of the head and started ranting that his answer didn’t explain anything, he began actually explaining what happened as the two of you started walking, but your ‘walk’ was short lived as you stopped moments later before letting out a shot loud enough to draw the attention of the other students around the two of you before giving him a tight hug that was so forceful it nearly knocked him over.

As close as he liked to think the two of you had become, you’d never actually…hugged him before and the most physical contact he’d ever had with you was when you’d bump into one another in the hallways or something and the longer you held onto him, the more difficult it became for him to push down the blush that was currently fanning over his cheeks. After a moment, he finally realized he should probably hug you back as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around you, not really liking the way the eyes of those walking by lingered on the two of you, but the feeling of you in his arms was more than enough to make him not care. When you finally pulled back, however, he began to panic a bit and his smile faltered the moment he noticed you were tearing up, but when you started laughing before rubbing at your eyes, he realized you were just tearing up out of excitement.

“Jeez, shouldn’t I be the one crying? It’s not even finalized yet, for all I kno-”

“Shut up! It’s a big deal and I have every right to cry! And don’t even start with all that debbie downer crap because you’ll definitely get the spot!” You cheered, finally fully detaching yourself from him while trying, and failing, to conceal your own blush. In any other situation you probably would have been too shy to hug him like that, but this was different. He had deserved to be in the hero course from the beginning, and now that he actually got that opportunity, it was a bit of a dream come true for you as well.

While he was still a bit shocked before, seeing you beaming with a smile reaching from ear to ear caused his own excitement to settle in, but the praises were still a bit embarrassing as he awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head while keeping his eyes on the ground in another sad attempt to make the color on his cheeks less noticeable. There were a lot of emotions coursing through him at the moment, and despite it being his dream that was becoming a reality, all those emotions led right back to you. You were someone he never wanted to lose and somehow, seeing you almost crying just over him and getting just as excited at this proposition as he was solidified the fact that he had hopelessly fallen for you and before he knew it, his mouth was moving faster than his inhibitions could catch up.

“We should go celebrate this weekend..or something.”

Your cheerful laughter was cut short by that simple statement, and while you were sure he didn’t mean that in the way you were hoping he had meant it, it still surprised you since the two of you had never really hung out outside of school before. The shocked look you gave him made him a bit anxious, but he figured it was too late to turn back now so he tried again, but it was obvious from his low tone of voice that he wasn’t nearly as confident this time around no matter how snarky he tried to seem.

“You’re the one who was just complaining about me being a ‘debbie downer’..”

“Oh, no! I mean it’s-..I wasn’t expecting you to ask me to go out with you, that’s all…” You trailed off, but the second you realized what you just said your cheeks flared up as you awkwardly waved your hands before you dismissively. “Not like that I mean! L-Like not in a date way, obviously, I just mean we’ve never been out before, so-so it surprised me!”

Despite doing it on a whim, originally, he actually did intend to be asking you out in a ‘date way’, but with the opportunity to go along with you and just say ‘Oh no, not in a date way, of course not’ he found himself stuck yet again. He could just brush it off, but if he did that, he’d be too embarrassed to ever try again.

“Well I-” He stopped, clearing his throat and standing up straight before continuing, “I sort of did mean it in that way..If you’re alright with that. I don’t know, I guess that’s kind of weird, isn’t it..”

The flame of his confidence that was blazing brightly only minutes before had diminished into nothing but smoldering embers as he realized he had just asked you out in the most awkward way possible. He was nervous enough about even asking you out in the first place, so he was hoping if he did do so, he could at least do it well. You, however, couldn’t care less about the slightly awkward delivery because despite how they were said, those were words you had only ever dreamed of hearing and your desire to appear calm and collected was quickly snuffed out as you nodded eagerly, a blush still very present on your cheeks.

“I-I’d love that then! It’s not weird! I mean I’d like it if we were just hanging out too but I..I’d like to go on a..date, yeah.”

You were almost afraid that you wouldn’t be able to hear what he had to say next over how loudly your heart was beating in your chest, but after he uttered out a quiet ‘Oh, alright’, the two of you just stood there staring at one another for a minute, both of you needing time to process what had just happened.

“…So did you still want me to walk with you to the station or-”

“Yeah! I mean, yeah, totally.” You responded, a bit too quickly, but your nervous jitters had put you a bit on edge as you began your walk to the station side by side. This was a walk like any other, as this was something the two of you often did together, but after today’s events you were both left walking in a comfortable silence, smiling down at your feet with a renewed hope, and a renewed love, pushing you forward to your newly conjoined futures.


End file.
